


rock, paper, scissors

by mistyheartrbs



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Books, F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, uhh that's about it??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyheartrbs/pseuds/mistyheartrbs
Summary: Hanamaru had not expected to see the girl descending from the tree.Or, a brief glimpse into their relationship.





	rock, paper, scissors

**Author's Note:**

> so, a little bit of background on this fic - i hosted a poll on twitter to see which wip i should post, and this one tied with another fic (which i’ll post later today on tumblr probably). i started writing this back in october and then forgot about it for a while, but when i looked back at it i got hit with a sudden burst of inspiration and finished it.

Hanamaru had not expected to see the girl descending from the tree. 

Nobody would, not really - it’s not every day when someone rather promptly falls out of a tree with less grace than she’d care to admit - but what surprised Hanamaru in that moment was the fact that the leaf-covered student was not, in fact, a stranger. 

“Yoshiko?” she’d uttered in disbelief. A statement of denial, indignant and huffy, proven wrong almost immediately by a simple children’s game. “I’d recognize those scissors from anywhere!” she’d chirped, excitement flooding through her veins. More denial, a sudden dash from the premises, and Hanamaru was left in the dust. 

***

Yoshiko looked exactly the same, sounded the same, and yet Hanamaru didn’t have a single clue as to how she could approach the girl after years of not speaking. 

“Yo-shi-ko! Hey! It’s me, zura!” The girl still stayed distant, only responding when Hanamaru sidled right up next to her and tapped her on the shoulder. 

“Who do you speak of?” Yoshiko sniffed, turning away with another huff. Hanamaru tried not to think about how cute she looked, standing in the sunlight with her eyes turned towards the sky. “I’m nothing more than a fallen angel, descended from the heavens. I’m wasting my time with you mortals, see?” Yoshiko pulled out a faux feather from her uniform, holding it in the air triumphantly. “Proof!” 

“My mom buys those for Halloween costumes at the craft store, zura,” Hanamaru deadpanned. Yoshiko stuffed the feather back into her bra, blushing furiously. 

“Nevermind that! Why do you continue to speak to me, young human?!” 

“We were friends as little kids, remember?” 

“I remember no such thing.” 

“Rock, paper-” 

“I will not fall for that trick again!” Yoshiko’s hand betrayed her, strange scissors sticking out from her palm. “Dammit.” 

“Was that a pun, zura?” 

“A- no, it wasn’t a pun!” Yoshiko jammed her hands in her pockets as what might’ve been a strange act of rebellion against her own body, her voice raising in pitch. Hanamaru had to smile at how cute it was. “I don’t know what you want with me,” Yoshiko added, trailing off. Hanamaru couldn’t say anything in response.

***

_two months later_

“I’m super glad you’re a part of Aqours, Yoshiko-chan,” Hanamaru murmured. The rest of the group had left for their houses, but she had stayed to sort the last of the scattered books in the library, and Yoshiko had joined her for reasons she didn’t quite understand. 

“O-of course I joined!” Yoshiko huffed. “After all, how could a fallen angel such as Yohane give up such a _tempting opportunity_ to gain more little demons?” 

“You’re doing the voice again, zura.” Hanamaru let out a soft, muffled laugh.

“What voice? This is how I always sound!” 

“Sure, Yoshiko-chan.” Yoshiko folded her arms, looking down at the carpeted floor of the library.

“Say, Zuramaru.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Why’d you still go after me? Even when I said I didn’t want anything to do with you?” Hanamaru shrugged as she shelved one last book, an old Shakespeare tale she’d read over hundreds of times. 

“You’re my friend, Yoshiko-chan. What kinda friend would I be if I didn’t want you around?” 

“A smart one,” Yoshiko muttered.

“Hrm?” 

“I mean, look at me! Crazy demon girl, pretending I could leave everything behind but just coming back to more of the same and dragging you down with me. Who’d want that?” 

“I would.” Hanamaru gently wrapped her arms around the taller girl. “I love everyone in Aqours - a gal couldn’t ask for better friends, really - but I can’t imagine being a part of it without you there by my side, zura.” Yoshiko squeezed her eyes shut, looking pointedly away from Hanamaru and instead staring out the window. 

“You’re too sentimental.” 

“Hmm, is that really such a bad thing?” Hanamaru idly noticed that Yoshiko’s body was cold (surprising, considering how often she wore bulky capes or elaborate costumes), but she didn’t mind it. 

“I don’t know.” 

“I’m always gonna be here for you, Yoshiko-chan, y'know that?” 

“O-of course I do! You’re bound to my contract as a little demon, it’d be impossible for you _not_ to-” 

“That’s not what I mean.” 

“I know.” Yoshiko returned the hug, and the two of them simply stood there, holding each other, until a librarian came in and told them the school was about to close for the night. 

***

“Remember that time we talked in the library, zura?” 

The beach was lovely at this time in the evening, the golden sunset casting light over the sand and the ocean, and Hanamaru found herself standing with her hand casually intertwined with Yoshiko’s. It was something that the two of them had found themselves doing more and more these days, and neither girl had commented on it yet. Mari sat on the shadiest part of the beach with her fancy umbrella protecting her from the sun, while Chika and Riko playfully splashed each other further down in the ocean like a couple on their honeymoon. Kanan and You had set up a game of volleyball, and from what Hanamaru could see, they were utterly destroying Dia and Ruby on the other end of the net. 

“I remember that.” Yoshiko really did look like a fallen angel in this lighting, Hanamaru thought, a good several inches taller and glowing from the light of the sunset reflected on the water, but she wasn’t afraid. Perhaps she’d truly fallen from above, simply crash-landing on an Earth that didn’t understand her. Maybe it was where she belonged, right here on a sandy beach with shells washing up ashore while the ocean licked her feet. “Hey, Zuramaru? Are you listening?” Yoshiko snapped her fingers, and the moment was gone. “Earth to Zuramaru?” 

“Oh! Yeah, I’m listening.” Hanamaru tucked her hair behind her ear. “Sorry, it’s just that this place is so beautiful in the evening, zura. It’s like something out of my favorite books.” 

“Are there fallen angels in your books?” Yoshiko wondered. “Or little demons?” 

“Sometimes!” Hanamaru thought for a moment. “Most of those books end really sadly, though. I’d like it a lot better if we had an ending more like the cheesy books Riko-chan’s always hiding.”

“How do those end?” 

“Like this.” Hanamaru stood on her tiptoes and planted a soft, gentle kiss on Yoshiko’s lips. It felt warm, perfect, an explosion and a quiet night all at once. She couldn’t help but crack a smile when Yoshiko turned beet-red. 

“I think it might be in my best interests as an, erm, as a fallen angel to read those, then.” With that, Yoshiko dipped Hanamaru like the two of them were dancing an old-fashioned dance, and there might never have been a more perfect moment.

**Author's Note:**

> is her name yoshiko or yohane? i can't tell if yohane is just like. a "stage name" for her fallen angel persona or if she actually prefers being called yohane.


End file.
